1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a flexible enclosure for protecting materials or things enclosed thereby with various embodiments of the enclosure including the support of the enclosure from a surface to prevent undue force or weight being applied thereto that would damage or prevent the enclosure from serving the purpose for which it was designed and which can be gas supported for orienting the enclosure in desired relationship to the materials or things enclosed thereby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior U.S. patents, as discussed briefly hereinafter, disclose enclosures and containers for protecting materials and things received therein. U.S. Pat. No. 1,622,787, issued Mar. 29, 1927, to Horton, discloses a container generally in the form of a metal container which is liquid and gas proof and provided with a specific shape arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,101, issued Aug. 18, 1953, to Suits, discloses a double-walled insulated dome structure. U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,836, issued July 17, 1956, to Darby, discloses a flexible enclosure supported by collapsible tubes so that when they are filled with fluid under pressure, the collapsible tubes will support the collapsible enclosure. U.S. Pat. No. 2,910,994, issued Nov. 3, 1959, to Joy, discloses a flexible building or enclosure requiring continuous input of air into the interior thereof with a contour tube along the bottom of the walls with the contour tube being independently inflatable. U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,074, issued Dec. 1, 1959, to Cameto, discloses a patient treatment tent or enclosure utilizing a frame to support a tent or drape. U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,772, issued Oct. 15, 1963, to Holcombe, discloses a lifting bag in the form of a flexible member which can be used to elevate structural arrangements which are assembled at ground level. U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,799, issued Jan. 26, 1965, to Birnkrant, discloses inflatable furniture items associated with a unique building wall to facilitate inflation and deflation thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,429, issued Jan. 18, 1966, to Conrad, discloses an interior structure for a room or enclosure to render conversations inaudible to the outside and is particularly adapted for use as a conference room, or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,286, issued May 31, 1977, to Trexler discloses a flexible tent or enclosure suspended from a frame to provide an isolated environment for a patient, or the like.